Koar's Skylander Academy
by Dragboar of the Skies
Summary: Taking place WAY before Skylander Thundersurge. Starring a young and inexperience Koar, as he and the Skylanders in training experience day-to-day life, along the way, Koar will need to understand what it means to be a leader.
1. Prologue

**Koar's Skylander Academy**

 **An idea just popped up, It's a prequel to my Skylander Thundersurge. Featuring a younger Koar becoming Eon's student. I was planning on doing a origin story base on the Skylander Academy cartoon on netflix. Featuring a slight Thundercats appearance.**

 **All right reserves for activision.**

 **Prologue: Class is in Sesson.**

* * *

Imagine this, a sea of clouds, a chain of floating islands. That's my home, Skylands. Now, before I begin. I should introduce myself.

I'm **Master Koar,** I'm both a Dragboar and a Portal Master, Portal Masters are incredibly powerful sorcerers who lead the greatest heroes, The Skylanders,

Recently, a planet known as Third Earth appeared along with a group of heroes known as the Thundercats, along with a villain named Mumm-ra. And...Wellllll...A bunch of crazy stuff happened.

Let me start at the beginning.

I was found at the doorstep of "The home for Special Orphans" as a squealing piglet, During my childhood, I was tease for my combination of species. But I discovered I had a affinity to magic. And...Regrettably, used it to make the other kids keep their distance from me, like say, throwing them out a window...

...He's still alive! I swear it! He only been a wheelchair for a week!

Eventually, due to my behavior, the caretaker called in a magic expert to get me to keep my growing powers under control.

Turns out the expert was Eon. Who, as it turns out was searching for me. Said I had the potential to be a Great Portal Master.

I was then adopted and place under the care of Eon's friend Buzz who was in the prime of his career of training Skylanders. Eon placed me in a magic school to help hone my basic powers, since I was WAY too young for Portal Master training, We didn't know I could be a Portal Master. Eventually after years of hard studying, I graduated with honors and found I had the potential to be a Portal Master, Eon gave me an invitation to become his student.

Everything should have gone straight and easy, right? Well, Think again. The road to being a Portal Master was A LOT harder then Fighting mummies or Ancient Spirits of Evil.

I still remember that day...

* * *

 **"Skylander Academy, students off."** The airship driver said over the intercom, and I couldn't be more excited! I grabbed my (Very) Heavy Backpack and took a deep breath of the stuffy airship air before walking towards the door at the front end.

"Well, everyone, this not only the start of my dreams but the start of all of all dreams." I said to the surrounding passengers. "But just so you know, even though our time was short, the memories will last forever. Thank you all!"

Everyone just stared at me awkwardly, some ignoring me, Eventually, the airship Mabu leaned next to me. "I'm welling up with tears, now **get off."**

And get off I did, I walked over the gang plank and onto the Academy soil. I took in a deep breath of fresh air before walking onto the cobblestone pavement, as I walked towards the entrance, I saw a few faces I recognize.

"...Is that Snap Shot?" It is! I couldn't believe it, an actual Trap Master was on campus. _"Where's my SpellPhone? I need to get a selfie with him!"_ I thought digging frantically through my pockets of my student jacket. I pulled it out just in time just when Snap Shot was in the perfect angle.

 **...And That's when I met him.**

" _Incoming!"_ Was all I heard before being struck on the head by a white ball.

Suddenly a purple blur zipped past me and grabbed the white, fluffy ball in midair. "Sorry, Didn't mean to head shot you." I looked up to see the source of the voice was a purple dragon. Hovering above me, with a smug grin on his face. He then landed in front of me. "New student? First day huh?" He said so fast I barely had any time to reply.

"Sorry, wha-" He then flew back to his game with a female elf and a lave monster. It was then I heard a frail voice rang out.

 _"That's funny...I don't recognize his dragon species from my studies..."_ I thought, but cast it aside.

"Out of the way, Eon's assistant-!" A Mabu wearing a green jacket and glasses said running past and towards the main building, carrying a paper bag. "-With a very important-OoF!"

The poor mabu was battered down by the fluffy ball. "H-Hey!" I shouted out to the reckless, currently unidentifiable dragon. "Mabu are very delicate creatures! Didn't they teach you in "Skylander 101"!?" I then help the mabu up. "Are you okay sir?"

"Oh, thank you," He said before looking at the ball that hit him, it shook, before reveling itself to be a sheep! _Of course, Sheepball._ Suddenly, the Mabu screamed. "SHEEP! EVIL SHEEP, GETITAWAY!" He then crawled behind me, using me as a shield.

"Hugo, chill, It just a sheep." The dragon said lifting it up into the air. "It's harmless."

"No their not! They are HARMFUL! THEY ARE LITERALLY FILLED WITH HARM!" Hugo said still clinging to my leggings.

"Dude, Seek help." The dragon said before landing in front of us. "And I don't mean one therapist, you need a team." He then notice a group of small creatures that had gathered. "Yo, Cadets, First years right?" He then began to spin the sheep like a basketball. "Yeah, yep, yep, yep. Just like me four years ago, well not exactly like me," He then chuckled. "There's only one Spyro."

Four years ago? Wait? That means he's going to be a Skylander any day now!

 _This guy is going to be a Skylander!?_

"Oh!" A wind-up robot said raising his SpellPhone. "Can I get a selfie with you?"

"Totally!" Spyro replied smugly. He then took the Spellphone from the robot's claws and snapped a shot. The robot then excitedly looked at his phone, only to find that-

"...I'm not even in it." The robot said coldly to his gremlin friend.

"Your welcome!"

"If your all done with the Spyro Show..." The lava monster said tapping his foot on the yellow field. "Can we get back to our game of Sheepball?"

"Relax, Eruptor, Just giving these Cadets a little memento." He said before taking a snapshot of his rear end.

"Nobody want's a shot of your butt." Eruptor said coldly.

"Oh, Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." A crystal dragon said as she and the other first years fondle over the phone. Eruptor just stood there, seething.

"I...Think you owe my butt an apology." Spyro said playing with the sheep.

"I Got this." The Female elf said before disappearing. She then reappeared, grabbing the sheep.

"Hey! What are you doing Stealth Elf!?" Spyro before getting pelted repeatedly in the face with sheep. I shook my head before helping the mabu up.

"You okay?" I asked the jacket wearing Mabu as the object of his nightmares got further away.

"Yeah, I think- Hey." He said as if recognizing me. "Your Koar, Master Eon's student." Suddenly he panics. "I forgot that you were coming here today! We need to get you to class." He then grabbed my hand and began to pull me inside of the Academy. "Master Eon is busy right now, so you have to see him after Jet-Vac's class."

"I get to be in THE Jet-Vac's class?" I asked excitedly.

"Eon even got you a seat next to the Skylander Cadet who got the highest grade average." Hugo continued.

Finally! A skylander-to-be that takes this seriously!

Wait...Could he be.

The one.

My eyes glittered out just thinking about it. **My first Skylander Champion. The Hero who will follow my orders, fighting side by side. Against the forces of evil! And best of all, He'll have to listen to me!**

I'm a Portal Master, which means someday, if I work hard, Eon could give the Academy in my capable paws. I then looked back at the purple dragon.

At lease I won't have to deal with "Spyro the great" all the time...

* * *

 **To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Koar's Skylander Academy**

 **All right reserves for activision.**

 **Chapter 1: Brains vs Ego.**

* * *

"And here is Jet-Vac's classroom, This is where you'll work on advance Air studies." Hugo said leading me to one of the Academy doors. He then walked away leaving me be. "I have to deliver something to Eon while telling him your here." He then showed the shopping bag before continuing down the hallway. I shrugged before opening the door and entering the Classroom. There at the black board was the Sky Baron Jet-Vac. If this was a dream, I would pinch myself.

But now is not the time.

"Jet-vac, Uh...Sir..." I began walking towards the sky baron. "I'm, Koar...A hard working and...Student of Eon." _ARGGH! Stupid Stupid Stupid!_ A perfect time for my nerves to fail me, I was probably a nervous wreck now.

"Ah, I was hoping you would show up." Jet-Vac said noticing me. "I'm Professor Jet-Vac, Veteran Skylander and Air Studies teacher." He then extended a hand towards me. "I will be handling your Air Elemental studies while other Professors handle your other elemental powers, Eon will handle your Portal Master lessons in private season-Hey!"

I grabbed his hand and shook it without hesitation. "Every fabric of my being just said yes to everything you said!" I yelled excitedly nearly crushing his hand, I then let go of his hand. "Where will I be sitting? I was told I'll be sitting by the cadet who got the highest score on the Academy Admission test, And if this Skylander is the best, and I was going to be a Portal Master, Then I was going to need the best."

"Excitable are we?" Jet-Vac said rubbing his crushed hand. "Your right on time, Class." He said turning to the other cadets. "This is Eon's apprentice, Koar. He'll be training under Eon as a Portal Master. Please treat him with respect." At the mention of Eon's apprentice, everyone began to whisper. "Koar, your seat is in the same row as Food Fight and..." He sighed. "...The Cadet with the highest AAT score." I then quickly made my way to the back row desk. Passing some of the cadets.

"Hey...How's it going...Like your skates." I said before sitting down at my desk, ah... my desk. The things we'll do together.

"Hey, so..." Food Fight said leaning over from his desk. "Is it true you can use all of the elements?"

"Well, It's no deal, I just happen to have a high grade in elemental magic while in Sorcery School." I replied, Suddenly the academy bell rung.

"Now, if everyone is here-" Jet-Vac began before turning to the black board. He took a glance at the three empty seats next to me. He looked away for a moment before the elf from the game of sheepball appeared. "I saw that!" He shouted catching the tardy elf, causing her to yelp. "Cutting it pretty close for your final class, Miss elf."

Suddenly, the part of the wall next to her broke apart as a certain lava monster burst into the classroom. After a moment of awkward silence, He began to shuffle past Elf and sat down in his seat. He then whispered to his neighbor. "Do you think anyone notice me?"

There was only one seat left. "I guess your friend Spyro had better things to do-"

Suddenly, a rush of air was heard before a creature flew into sight. "Annnnddd." He then landed next to Stealth Elf. "I'm here." He then acted as if he was never late. "Let's do this, JV."

Wait, that dragon from before was in the same class...

Can this get any worse?

"That's Professor Jet-Vac, and Your late, Again!" Jet-Vac scolded as he walked towards the dragon's desk. "You do realize once you become a Skylander. You can't get by on raw talent!" He added frustrated. "You have to work hard and be an equal part of your team!"

"I'm getting my own team?" The dragon said ignoring the scolding. "I'll call it team Spyro, or just Spyro, for just yknow, Brevity."

...Is this guy being serious right now? I pulled up one of my twelve notebooks, I carry a notebook for each course, ten for the elemental courses and two for Alchemy and Spells. All color coded. I opened my Air Notebook and began to study my past notes.

"Class," Jet-Vac began. "Spyro thinks his actions don't effect others...But to show him how truly wrong he is." He then pulled out his air cannon. "POP QUIZ!" He then fired a barrage of warded-up quizzes. The cadets groaned out in annoyance as they were hit with paper, I just merely used my levitation magic to catch a piece of paper and unfolding it neatly on my desk.

"...This is all YOUR fault Spyro." Eruptor said as he was the one who got hit by the quiz the most...literally.

"Hey, Hey, it's not always about me." Spyro said, Eruptor objected simply by pointing towards the roofless ceiling and the sky letters that said "Spyro Wins"

...Didn't know how I missed that.

"Okay, one last quiz, big whoop." Spyro said cracking his knuckles. "I got this."

"Done." I said after checking the last question. "And Professor, I notice there was a typo in one of the multiple choice questions. Just wanted you to know." I said flipping over my paper.

Spyro then looked at me and his own test, as if shocked. Suddenly, Jet-Vac grabbed the test from my table and took a look at it with interest. "Very interesting, As expecting of the next Portal Master..."

Spyro's jaw hit the table. He then whispered to his neighbor. "Uh, Stealth Elf, did JV said what I think he said?"

"Uh, Yes!" Stealth Elf said to Spyro. "It was all over the academy bulletin that Eon's new apprentice had passed Magic School and was coming here to train as a Portal Master!"

"I...only read about things that are about me." Spyro said admittedly.

"Tick-tock, cadets." Jet-Vac said reminding them of the time. Spyro then looked at his paper before beginning to scribble in answers at a panic speed.

"Wow, you really spooked him." Food Fight said leaning over to me. "Even though he got the Highest Score on his Admission Test."

Food Fight laughed before getting to work on his quiz. But I just stood there, processing what he said. The dragon, who was obviously unprepared for being a Skylander...was the same one who got the highest on his admission test!?

...If Spyro becomes a Skylander in the same year I become Eon's apprentice, I quickly pulled out a blank sheet of paper to do some math. Okay, Eon's Portal Apprenticeship last four years, and the basic Skylander Service last one-hundred years, eighty if the Skylander decides to retire early...

 **That means He would be station in the Academy!** No, No, No no nonononono, NO! If I close my eyes now, would it be a dream?

...I looked at the clock, I needed to talk with Eon fast. And my next class was luckily his.

* * *

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 2

**Koar's Skylander Academy**

 **All right reserves for activision.**

 **Chapter 2: Book and Hat in hand.**

* * *

Koar followed Hugo towards Eon's study and the Academy's Library. Upon entering, he saw the old Portal Master standing at the large, light filled window. "Master Eon, I brought both your package and your apprentice, as you requested."

"Ah, Koar, So wonderful you had no troubles getting here from Sorcery School." Eon said after turning, he took the paper bag from Hugo. "Thank you, Hugo."

"Eon, I just wanted you to know. That..." I began to breath deeply. "Ever since you found me at the orphanage, I been working hard, day and night to ready myself to becoming a Portal Master." I then pronounced. "And I'm fully behind your judgement, whatever task you set before me, I'll do it."

"Also, His excellence Spyro the great is outside as your request." Hugo added.

I then fell to my knees at that split second.

"I take it back! Your judgement is poor, VERY VERY POOR!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I know Skylanders, And that dragon is definitely not one of them, he's tardy, barely listens to his superiors, I think he may of cheated on his Admission test when no one was looking, Or a mistake! YES! There must've been a grading error!" I practically begged him to listen to me.

"Oh, Go easy on Spyro, Young Koar." Eon said taking a step up the stairs to his private bookshelf. "Despite your differences, you both have much in common...He was practically an orphan..." He then looked at me. "...Just like you."

"Huh?" I said getting up. "You mean...He didn't have any parents?"

"Believe it or not, you and I are the closest thing he has to family." Eon explained setting the bag on a nearby table. I thought about what he said for a moment, before being interrupted by the flapping of wings.

"My main mans!" Spyro said flying around us before landing in front of us. "Master Eon, Koarrie."

"Have a seat." Eon said, and surprisingly the reckless dragon obeyed. "Can you explain your performance on this Air studies quiz?" He said showing the quiz from Jet-Vac's class.

"I can, but it won't be a good explanation." He then scanned the quiz and I took a peek at it as well.

...A D-? Oh, man. He was way behind me by a long shot. "I passed?" Spyro said putting the paper down.

"...Barely." Eon said walking up the steps.

"Barely!? BARELY!?" I interjected. "He's barely stepped on a academic path to Failure!"

"Yeah, But I passed." Spyro augured. "Seriously, what is with you and getting a perfect score? You didn't need those other words because I passed."

"Because unlike you, I'm like Jet-Vac says..." I argued back, getting into his face. "I spent my life working hard to be a worthy enough student for Eon!...And the fact I have to lead incompetent Skylanders like yourself who might not even follow my orders, then it feels like my destiny got a kick in the rear."

"Whoa." Spyro said, with a look of shock.

"Hurt's doesn't it? I guess the truth from a future Portal Master really took a hit on your ego."

"...Oh, That's remind me!" Spyro said changing the subject. "I have a list of things I wanted to ask a Portal Master, but never could ask Eon." He then took a deep breath, and I new what was coming next.

"Can you see through walls?"

"Can you speak with Ghosts?"

"Can you create cyclones or typhoons with just a snap of your fingers?"

"Can you-?"

"*Ahem*" We heard Eon cleared his throat, thankfully, My head feels like it was going to explode! "Spyro, Koar. You are on the verge of being Skylander and Portal Master. Do you both know what it means?" He asked, I was going to answer, but the dragon interrupted me.

"I should start my own fan club?"

"I do, Thankfully." I said growling at the dragon, I then continued. "Being a Portal Master or Skylander means we have to fully dedicate ourselves, in maintaining absolute balance in Skylands and protecting the treasures that could potentially lead evildoers to the fabled Core of Light." Eon sighed.

"Your both missing the point." Eon said, surprising me. I always thought protecting all light in Skylands was priority number one...Was there something more to it? "You'll both be soon apart of something much bigger then yourselves..." He said, Something bigger then ourselves? It is some sort of huge secret of life thing?

"Ahh, Right, Master, of course." Spyro said before saying. "So you think I should get someone to run my fan club for me? So I'm going to need headshots right-"

...Does he EVER stops talking about himself for a minute and thinks? Eon looks at us both before saying. "Come, let me show you something." He then led us over to a bookcase, next to it was a bust of Master Eon's head. He then pulled the head up, which turned out to be a secret lever. The book case next to it slid down to revel...Another bookshelf.

"So...It's a bookshelf?" Spyro asked confused.

"That's not what I wanted to show you." Eon said before tapping on one of the book's spines on the higher shelf, it turned out to be a scanner, a red wave of lasers hovered over his beard. " _Facial hair identified."_ A automated voice said before the bookself opened into a doorway. _"Welcome Master Eon."_ Me and Spyro looked at each other before following the old Portal Master into the secret passage way.

"Behold, the most precious relics in all of Skylands." Eon said gesturing to the treasure room, treasures from different ages laid in different corners of the room, at the very end of the room was a pedestal, with a beautiful book sitting on it. Behind it, was a glass case...

Contained within the case was a blue, silk top hat.

* * *

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 3

**Koar's Skylander Academy**

 **All right reserves for activision.**

 **Chapter 3: The Book of Skylanders and New Friends.**

* * *

Not going to freak out...Eon just happen to show me (Plus one dragon) The treasures of Skylands.

"Woah, The giants..." Spyro said looking at the tapestry that hung on the walls, showing the many Skylanders of the past. "The Swap Force...The Trap Team..." He then looked over to the jar in a corner. "A random candy cane."

"Ah, I was looking for that." Eon said slightly licking his lips. Spyro then notice a green jar setting on a stone podium.

"Ooh, what's that?" Spyro said before fiddling with the cork that was wedge in the opening of the jar.

"Don't!" I cried out snatching the bottle away from him. "This is the same bottle the Trap Team used to bottle up Liererus, the demon of lies and deceit." I explained to the dragon. "This jar is powered by Honestly, meaning the only way to trap him was to admit to something you did in the past, something your not proud of, the effects is double if you confess the truth to someone who you hurt because of a past deception."

"So...Don't open the bottle? Got it!" Spyro said before flying off. I set the bottle back on the stand. I then look at the book in the center of the room, The-

"The Book of Skylanders..." Spyro said in awe, flying next to me. The Portal Master Handbook, given to a Portal Master and acts as a binder to all their Skylanders. When they select a Skylander, they draw them straight into the book. Which bounds their lives and abilities to it, giving them eternal youth and protecting them if they fall in battle, even if a Skylander retires, the book continues to protect them, just in case they decide to rejoin the fight against evil. "Can I?..." Spyro asked the Portal Master, probably wanting to hold it. Eon then nodded and the dragon went ahead and grabbed it.

That was a big mistake, because he was shocked by a force field around the book...Which was obvious, since the book was glowing blue. Spyro fell face first on the ground, I heard Eon chuckle. And I couldn't help but suppress a laugh. "Never gets old." Eon said flipping the switch mounted on a nearby walls. Spyro recovered as Eon walked past towards the deactivated pedestal.

"Every year at the end of the Skylander graduation, the current Portal Master personally sketched the newly graduated Skylanders into the book, I have been looking forward to drawing you." Spyro looked at Eon as he continued. "...Ever since I found you as a hatchling...And Koar...I hoped that maybe one day you will leave your penmanship on the book..." Eon then set the book down before walking over the display case with the top hat inside. "Even since your father left us, I've been searching for you, his only heir. Along the way, I found Spyro and I had been hoping he would be the perfect partner for you... But when he achieved the highest score ever on his admission test, I told him he was destined for greatest. And his ego began to grow along with his disregard to fire safety-"

"Not to mention other kinds of safety." Spyro added, Eon groaned.

"You see, _This_ Is what I'm talking about..." Eon said before continuing. "...I feel...Like I created a monster."

Spyro was looking into the reflection of a golden chalice when Eon said that. "Well, I **am** a dragon, so..."

"I'm talking about your unbridled ego!" Eon added harshly. "...Now I want you prepare for tomorrow, get some sleep tonight...This time, **barely making it isn't enough."** Koar gulped as he heard those words, he could literally tell Eon was giving the dragon his last chance. "Can you do that?"

"Sure I can, I'm the _greatest."_ Spyro said taking off. "In the meantime, you better be ready to draw my handsome face into the book, see ya!" With that, the dragon flapped off, leaving the two sorcerers alone.

"Koar...Spyro isn't the only one with problems." Eon began. "I heard from your headmaster at the Magic Academy about your high scores...But I also noted that your grades were dropped in group projects. Along with some complaints from the students in your group."

"Dropped!? How!? I got a perfect record in Alchemy, Spellcraft, Elemental 101, And..." Koar stopped when he saw Eon's glare.

"Yes, But in most group projects, you were going about completing your assignments without the acknowledgement of the students in your group." Eon explained. "Did you even have any friends?"

"Well yeah, I was the most popular in my class." I answered.

"Really?" Eon asked. "Do you know their names?"

"Huh?!"

"Well, if you do have friends, then you must know their names." Eon added.

"Well, I- Course I know some people..." I began worryingly. "There was a guy name Kevin, and some other guy name..." I looked at Eon's face and saw I wasn't fooling him. "Who's full name is...Joe...Your-not-falling-for-this-are-you?"

"Koar, What did you learn from Buzz?" Eon asked. To which I Remembered:

* * *

 **"A winner never gives up!" Buzz said as he stacked another book on my head, the insanely tall tower toppled, with me crushed under the tomes.**

 **"A winner stares fear right in the eye!" The scene changed with me standing on the roof of my old house in the middle of a lighting storm. Suddenly, a bolt of lighting nearly struck me!**

 **"Okay! That's it! I'm going down!" I yelled startled as I started to climb down the roof.**

 **Later, in the kitchen, Buzz handed me a slice lemon. "What does a Winner do when life gives him lemons?"**

 **"...Make lemonade?" I asked, showing the lemon in my hand.**

 **"No..." Buzz said before screaming: "HE SQUEEZES THEM RIGHT BACK INTO LIFE'S EYES!**

 **"Seriously?" I asked, but Buzz merely gestured the lemons to his face, I hesitantly lifted it up to his eyes...**

* * *

"To be the best I can be." I said, I also learned that you should never squeeze lemons into someone's eyes...Even when they asked you for it.

"Hmm..." Eon began. "To be the best will also require you to learn to cooperate with others. Like Spyro."

"Your joking."

* * *

 **Spoilers, He wasn't joking.**

"According to these instructions, your housing will be share with other cadets, which will help you understand working with the Skylanders." Hugo said reading the scroll Eon prepared for him for this day. "Get comfortable, don't be afraid to ask questions, and most important of all..." Hugo turned to look at me. "Make friends." Hugo and I walked down the hallway before he saw two cadets I've seen before.

"Hey, Hugo." Stealth Elf said as she and Eruptor.

"Koar, Meet Stealth Elf and Eruptor, You'll be living with them at their housing space during your apprenticeship with Eon." Hugo said gesturing to them, he then walked off. "I have to get ready for tomorrow, Skylander graduation day only comes once a year."

"We're on our why for some pre Skylander Games warm-ups." Stealth Elf said. "Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, You can watch us and decide how awesome we are." Eruptor then put his lava stumps up. "I'm not saying we want you to watch us so we can be apart of your elite team when you become Portal Master." Stealth Elf elbowed him. "What?" He asked grunting.

"Come on, The Portal to the training ground is this way." Stealth Elf added before she and Eruptor walked away. I was hesitant, but shrugged it off to follow after them.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
